


welcome home (babe)

by likeuwuahh



Series: fluff is good for the heart [13]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: chaeyoung needs to pick up momo from the airport and overthinks a little too much. perhaps she arrived three hours early.





	welcome home (babe)

Chaeyoung finishes the final touch-ups in her living room just as the clock strikes one in the afternoon. Her alarm blares moments later and she sighs in relief. She checks the flight arrivals one last time, making sure she doesn’t leave too late, or too early. The flight is delayed and Chaeyoung frowns. She’s disappointed. She grumbles but takes the extra time to take a shower instead. In record speed (ten minutes is fast for her, okay), she runs out to get ready to leave.

The nervous jitters run through Chaeyoung’s fingers to the tips of her toes. She wants to get to the airport on time. She’s sure she’ll even get there early and she disregards the high parking fees she’ll need to pay (which Chaeyoung will definitely get scolded for).

Tapping on the steering wheel of her car impatiently, she tries to distract herself and use up her time. Why is it that time goes slower when you need it to go faster? Chaeyoung’s phone buzzes beside her and she picks it up quickly, seeing Dahyun’s name on the screen.

“Are you already at the airport?” Dahyun teasingly asks as soon as she picks up.

“Huh?” Chaeyoung fails to remain nonchalant.

“Please, I’m sure you’re already parked and waiting for her.” Dahyun cackles over the phone, adding to Chaeyoung’s torture.

“You try living without Nayeon for two years and you’ll understand.” Chaeyoung growls and successfully gets her point across.

“Didn’t you and Momo video call almost every day? I know it’s not the same as meeting, but it’s still something, right?” Dahyun points out. Chaeyoung never stopped her blabbering when she talked to Momo. And if it went on for hours, she never heard the end of everything they discussed and she had to pretend to pay attention.

“Talking on video is different. Momo’s been busy studying for two years that have felt extremely long and the only way I’ve been able to see her is through a six-inch phone.” Chaeyoung expresses her disappointment. She wishes to hug Momo for hours when she sees her.

“Point taken.” Dahyun hums. “So, why are you nervous?”

“It’s been long… I just feel worried.” Chaeyoung admits with difficulty. What if Momo found someone else in the two years she studied abroad?

“You’re seriously not thinking of what I think you are, right? You’d be an idiot if you really thought that Momo would even look at someone else the way she looks at you.” Dahyun groaned at Chaeyoung’s stupidity. “Momo is always whining about how much she misses you to Nayeon and then I have to hear it all from my own girlfriend, who claims your relationship to be ‘the cutest’ because of this. She’s insane.”

Chaeyoung hears commotion on the other side of the phone which goes along the lines of some screaming and squealing and she rolls her eyes.

“Hey Chae.” Nayeon greets her.

“Did you get a good punch in?” Chaeyoung teases as Dahyun groans in the background.

“Tickles are enough for now.” Nayeon chuckles. “At the airport already, huh? You know Momo is going to scold you for staying there for such a long time.”

“I couldn’t stay at home. I got too nervous and worried I wouldn’t make it in time.” Chaeyoung answered honestly. The balloons she brought were in the boot of her car – it was something small because she didn’t know what else to bring. She knows Momo will be tired from her flight, so it’s just going to be dinner and then rest (maybe some cuddling will be thrown in the middle of it all). “And plus, I kind of miss the nagging.”

“God, you’re insane.” Dahyun screams this time.

“She’ll probably let you go this time. Send some of my love her way too, okay?” Nayeon laughs.

“Hey! What about me–”

Nayeon ends the call and Chaeyoung shakes her head at the two. She’s still amazed with the duality of their relationship. She’s about to use up her time by playing a game when she receives a stream of messages from Sana, Jeongyeon, Tzuyu, Jihyo and Mina, spamming the group chat with hearts and words of support with wishes of good luck. Chaeyoung snickers when they tease her about her impatience but she still finds their messages cute enough to let it go.

Her phone buzzes again and she’s about to mute the chat when she rushes to unlock her car instead.

**Landed. See you soon Chaengie <3**

She fumbles with the lock of her door and it takes her a few tries because of how shaky her hands are. Chaeyoung pulls the balloons out of the boot of the car and basically runs from the car spot to the arrivals entry. She struggles with carrying it in her hands because the ribbon keeps getting tangled and she receives questioning glances from people around her because she stops every few minutes but Chaeyoung doesn’t care. It’s for her girlfriend and she knows Momo will love it.

Chaeyoung is breathing heavily by the time she’s at the correct gate, trying to shake off her nerves and calm down from the bubbling excitement. She’s finally going to see Momo _in person_. The past two years were the worst years of her life. She couldn’t even stop crying the first few days after Momo left. It was only when Momo almost decided to return, that Chaeyoung realised she’s been stopping her girlfriend from achieving what she’s wanted for years.

Of course, Momo didn’t even believe her at first. That girl could see through Chaeyoung’s lies from miles away, but Chaeyoung was being serious when she told Momo to stay. Momo’s happiness equalled Chaeyoung’s happiness. If it took two years for her to return, Chaeyoung would wait patiently for her arrival and shower her with suffocating hugs and kisses until Momo fell asleep.

And Chaeyoung is glad she waited. She’s glad she didn’t stop Momo from chasing her dreams. She’s glad because hearing Momo gush about her classes and experiences was a blessing to her ears. Of course, there were times where Chaeyoung got jealous because of the girls Momo befriended and that’s where her insecurity started stemming from. She never spoke about it because she trusts Momo, and always will. But it’s just that she can’t help herself from having such thoughts when she’s got such an amazing girlfriend who always puts her first.

The familiar blonde hair comes into view and Chaeyoung’s heart rate spikes at the sight of her girlfriend. Momo looks exhausted as she looks around for her. It takes a few moments for Chaeyoung to realise she’s basically hidden by the balloons she bought and she moves them away, waving to Momo. The exhaustion immediately disappears from Momo’s eyes and she grins widely.

She knows there’s a risk in doing it, but Chaeyoung ignores it and runs towards Momo, who catches her in her arms effortlessly, lifting her up with ease. Momo spins her around in her arms, holding onto her girlfriend tightly. She chuckles when Chaeyoung tucks herself tightly against her. She finally had Chaeyoung in her arms, seven hundred and thirty-one days later. The whole flight was filled with Momo trying to sleep because she kept checking the time every few minutes. The thunderstorms upon landing delayed their flight further and her own frustration heightened. She just wanted to see Chaeyoung. Growing emotional upon the reunion, Momo cried softly with her girlfriend in her arms.

As if noting the emotion shift, Chaeyoung cups Momo’s cheeks in her hands. Her eyes brim with unshed tears but she rushes to wipe away Momo’s instead, placing a flurry of kisses all over her face. They laugh at each other and lean their foreheads together. The warmth seeps into their skin directly and it immediately settles them both down.

“Hi.” Momo mumbles, breaking contact to place a kiss on Chaeyoung’s forehead.

“Is that all I get?” Chaeyoung teases.

Momo rolls her eyes and silences Chaeyoung’s whines with her lips, cradling her face between her own hands. She sighs. She feels complete again with Chaeyoung in her arms. She feels like she’s at home. Chaeyoung sulks when Momo pulls away too soon for her liking, making Momo laugh.

“How come I didn’t see you when I walked in?” Momo asks as she tries placing Chaeyoung down, only for her to hold on tightly.

“I was standing right there.” Chaeyoung points to the balloons.

“The balloons were as tall as you?” Momo gasps mockingly as Chaeyoung pinches her nose.

“I thought we were done with the height jokes.” Chaeyoung groans, hiding her head in the crook of Momo’s neck.

Momo laughs and walks towards the balloons with Chaeyoung still in her arms. “Did you seriously scribble ‘babe’ under ‘welcome home?”

“I wanted to add in something.” Chaeyoung flushes with the mention.

“Thank you.” Momo kisses Chaeyoung’s head because of her cuteness. She’s not surprised by Chaeyoung’s clinginess at all after all of their video calls. Though, Momo didn’t expect her to abide by her promise of hugging and kissing her until she fell asleep. Maybe the kisses part won’t happen, but with Chaeyoung not loosening her grip on her, Momo knows she’ll be carrying her all the way to the car, at least.

“Where did you park? I don’t really know where I’m going.” Momo points out.

Hesitantly, Chaeyoung loosens her grip on Momo and settles on her feet. She’s sulking already, so Momo slips her left hand into her right and is rewarded with a dimple grin.

“Let’s go home!” Chaeyoung cheers, leading Momo to her car.

As soon as the luggage is in the boot, Momo is ushered into the front seat. Chaeyoung tries to get the balloons off her, but her hands are slapped away because she wants to keep it in her hands. Chaeyoung shakes her head and runs over to the driver’s seat. She pulls Momo’s raccoon neck pillow from the back seat and hands it over to her. It’ll be a long ride back home and Momo can get some rest before they exit (it’s actually because Chaeyoung wants to distract her from knowing about the parking fee).

Her plan fails when she inserts her credit card into the paying machine and Momo notices, eyes screaming murder upon seeing the hundred-dollar bill showing up. She’s about to scold her girlfriend but Chaeyoung gives her an apologetic grin and scrunches up her nose.

Momo lets out a groan of defeat because it wasn’t fair to be manipulated like this. Chaeyoung knows her weaknesses.

“I was just nervous, okay?” Chaeyoung justifies her actions.

“That’s at least three hours earlier. Why were you so nervous?” Momo asks in worry. Did something happen when she wasn’t here?

“It was just a long time since I saw you…” Chaeyoung explains.

“And…?”

“And I might have thought about things I shouldn’t have.” Chaeyoung rubs the back of her neck.

It doesn’t take Momo long for her to figure out what Chaeyoung means. She hates that she triggered Chaeyoung’s insecurities again.

“Chaeng.” Momo’s voice softens.

“I’m sorry! I am.” Chaeyoung sighs and pays attention to the road.

Momo wants to say something. It’s not Chaeyoung’s fault. She doesn’t need to apologise for anything that’s not even in her control. Momo wants to scold Chaeyoung for thinking about things that will never happen. She wants to push away her insecurities and hug her and shower her with love. She knows how hard it was for Chaeyoung to live without her; it was hard for Momo too. She wants Chaeyoung to believe in herself more. She wants her to understand that she’s amazing and she’s perfect. There wouldn’t be anyone else Momo would want to be with when Chaeyoung exists – when Chaeyoung is her _girlfriend_ , her perfect, clingy, adorable _girlfriend_.

She settles with holding Chaeyoung’s free hand, kissing her palm before intertwining their hands and squeezing in understanding. There is only a few words she wants to say and Momo hopes it’s enough to get her point across. “I love you, and only you.”

Chaeyoung’s shoulders relax and she shoots Momo a thankful smile, squeezing their intertwined hands.

Half an hour into the drive, Momo’s grip slackens and Chaeyoung turns to see Momo fast asleep, holding onto the edge of her pillow. Chaeyoung finds the sight absolutely adorable and takes a few moments to herself to (subtly) stare.

When Momo wakes up, they’re already at their place, with Chaeyoung no longer in the driver’s seat. She panics for a second or two before her girlfriend reappears by her door, doing a double take when she sees Momo is awake. She rushes to open her door, offering her hand for her to hold. Momo rolls her eyes but holds it. But, before Chaeyoung can take her inside, she pulls her back. She still had to talk to her about what she said in the car.

“I know it was hard dealing with me leaving even though you tried to show me you weren’t affected. There will never, ever, be a chance where I look at someone else. There is no one else but you. You’re amazing and beautiful and absolutely lovely and I’ll tell you that every day until you believe it.” Momo declares with pride. She will never stop.

Chaeyoung is lost for words because it takes her off guard. Momo’s effect on her is always like this and it turns her into a mess. She contemplates how to express her gratitude and decides to lean in and kiss her softly.

“I’m going to work on it.” Chaeyoung promises. “I don’t want to be led by my insecurities.”

“Good.” Momo pecks Chaeyoung’s nose. “I’ll be with you every step of the way, forever.”

“Oh, forever?” Chaeyoung teases.

“You’re stuck with me.” Momo sticks out her tongue, hugging Chaeyoung tightly.

“The best person to be stuck with, really.” Chaeyoung mutters. Momo hears her and blushes with the compliment. “Also, the food is kind of getting cold inside, so let’s get you fed and asleep.”

“As long as you’re there for me to cuddle with.” Momo stops moving forward.

“I don’t think I’m letting you out of my arms anytime soon. You have two years to make up for, you know. It’s not going to be easy making it all up.” Chaeyoung reminds.

“Then we better get started, right?” Chaeyoung squeals as Momo picks her up again.

\---

“Nayeon also said hi.”

“Are you seriously telling me this now? When I’m about to kiss you?”

“I forgot…”

“… Come here.”

“Stop kissing my face!”

 “You love it anyway.”

“…”

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter


End file.
